Règner pour ne pas s'effondrer
by Ginlyzee
Summary: Ils sont tous deux des rois. Poudlard, une piste de danse, les sentiments de l'autre, deviennent tour à tour leur royaume. -Création d'un recueil de mini Drarry-OS n 2-
1. Règner pour ne pas s'effondrer

Coucou tout le monde! Me voilà avec un drabble sur la relation de Harry et Draco (mon premier avec Draco). Mais ce n'est pas un slash. Plutôt pourquoi ils se tapent dessus après la guerre, ou pendant, comme vous voulez. Pas de Spoiler du T7!

Les persos sont pas à moi, blablabla...

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Potter et Malfoy, tout le monde vous le dirait, sont comme des rois à Poudlard. Des rois sur un territoire trop petit pour eux deux. Depuis 7 ans, la guerre fait rage. Chacun a ses propres sujets, près à se sacrifier pour eux, qui se lancent encore plus dans l'affrontement que leur souverain, comme des chiens qui ne pensent pas par eux-mêmes, qui ne voient rien d'autre que leur maître.

Certaines personnes pensent qu'ils auraient meilleur temps de s'allier pour combattre un ennemi commun, que de s'épuiser à se défier l'un l'autre. Mais comme chacun le sait, aucun ne veut reconnaître qu'il a tord. Ce serait remettre en cause leur opinion sur l'autre depuis qu'ils se sont vus et plutôt mourir que de perdre la crédibilité de leurs partisans. Parce que sans les autres, ils ne sont rien. Quel roi continue de règner sans sujets?

Cependant, si sans les autres ils ne sont plus grand chose, sans l'Autre, c'est encore pire. Si l'advesraire se rend, que reste-t-il au combattant à écraser sous sa botte? Que reste-t-il au roi quand l'opposant se range de son côté? La monotonie d'un royaume sans histoire? S'occuper de ceux qui ne peuvent pas le faire eux-même parce qu'ils n'ont jamais rien fait d'eux-mêmes? Plutôt crever que de vivre une vie de platitude, à s'entendre dire qu'ils sont les plus beaux, les meilleurs, les plus cléments, et autres pommade si insupportable qu'elle leur donne de l'urticaire.

Alors ils se détestent, s'insultent, s'invectivent, se massacrent, s'opposent du plus profond de leurs êtres. Parce que c'est une chose qui ne changera pas, qui est immuable. C'est pour beaucoup ce qui les aident à aller plus loin, à se surpasser, pour être meilleur que l'Autre, pour ne pas s'écrouler. Pour ne pas se rendre compte qu'ils ont tord. Pour ne pas tomber... Ne pas tomber dans la fadeur de l'existence humaine et ne pas voir qu'ils ne sont rien... Rien sans l'Autre.

* * *

Alors? Une chtite Review siouplait?


	2. Le Roi Danse

Coucou tout le monde! J'ai décidé de faire cette fic **un recueil de Harry/Draco, tous sur le champ lexical du roi.** Je laisse le titre du premier chapitre comme titre du recueil. Les publications seront assez rares, puisque ce n'était absolument pas prévu. Quand j'en aurais un nouveau, je le publierais.

Les persos ne sont pas à moi... Et pourtant, Merlin sait que j'adorerais avoir le compte en banque de Rowling en ce moment.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

Il ne l'avait jamais vu se déhancher. Tenter de danser, oui, mais se déhancher comme il le faisait à cet instant précis jamais. Draco pensait, et à la vue de tous les regards qui se posaient sur lui il avait raison, il pensait donc que Potter règnait vraiment sur la piste. Cette piste de danse plongée en altérnance dans le noir et dans une lumière aveuglante.

Il suivait des yeux le corps possédé par la fièvre de la danse, les jambes légèrement pliées, les hanches remuer insolemment, le torse suivre, les bras se balançant, les mains tantôt dans le vide, tantôt sur son corps, et la tête levée au ciel, comme si le commun des mortels ne suffisait pas en spectateur à sa débauche. Et les yeux verts qui disparaissaient de plus en plus derrière ses paupières à mesure que la musique prenait possession de son corps, et les lèvres rougies mordillées par les dents blanches de plus en plus souvent à mesure que le regards des autres se posaient sur lui, et les joues de plus en plus écarlates à mesure qu'il prenait conscience qu'il aimait qu'on le regarde comme si on allait lui sauter dessus.

Draco détourna son regard de la piste. Il ne pouvait en supporter d'avantage. La sensualité que mettait Potter dans une simple danse le rendait dingue. Ceux qui ne dansaient pas le regardaient ostensiblement et, par les expressions qu'ils avaient tous, il devinait que Potter ne mettait pas que de la sensualité dans sa danse. Non. Potter transpirait le sexe. Il puait à des kilomètres le sexe facile, et tous ses mouvements disaient clairement "j'ai envie de baiser ce soir".

Mais personne n'osait l'approcher - peut-être à cause de sa petite silhouette qui laissait voir un ado à peine sorti de la puberté, ou de ses joues cramoisies qui annonçaient "je suis puceau mais je me soigne" - et encore moins Draco que les autres. Pas qu'il n'en ai pas envie - son deuxième cerveau était suffisemment clair sur ce sujet - mais il aimait le spectacle que donnait Potter. Il aimait voir le roi danser. Il aimait le voir se faire de nouveaux sujets qui se feraient rembarrer, pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'on l'approche, mais parce, justement, il voulait qu'on l'approche. Trop timide, trop lâche, Potter dira non à la première personne qui se présentera, à la deuxième, à la troisième, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne l'habitude qu'on veuille le mettre de son lit, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lasse de se faire désirer - timide d'accord, mais complètement débauché, ce drôle de paradox qui faisait tout son charme - et là, là, Draco irait le cueillir. A point, mûr, prêt à tomber dans les bras du premier venu, il tomberait dans ceux de Draco.

Et ils seraient, ensemble, les rois d'une autre piste de danse.

* * *

Alors alors? Une chtite review pour une auteur en manque?

PS: si vous avez des idées sur ce thème n'hésitez pas à me les faire part, si elles m'inspirent je tenterais de faire quelque chose avec.


End file.
